Hermione’s True Feelings despite the epilogue in
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Hermione’s true feelings are revealed when Ron deserts them, leaving her and Harry to go on without him.


Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling.

Hermione's True Feelings [despite the epilogue in book seven

Harry stood guard at the tent entrance while Hermione was busy trying to make up something for them to eat. It had been a very long, and for Hermione, a very enlightening day. The fear of losing Harry as that huge snake attacked him had almost stopped her heart beat.

Ron was gone, he had left them to go home to his mum, and she did not actually miss him at all. The fact was she did not like him and only suffered his company because he was Harry's other best friend. She had in fact been enjoying herself being alone with Harry.

Being completely alone with Harry was a pleasure she had never had before. Though they had been best friends for six, nearly, seven years, she had never in all that time, had him completely to herself. She did not let this opportunity to have private conversations with him get away; she intended to use it to get to know the real Harry. She was no longer interested in the public Harry, or the best friend of Ron and herself Harry. She wanted to know the Harry that blamed himself for the world's ills, the Harry who had such a great capacity for love. She wanted to know the real Harry, the one who hid inside the reluctant hero. The one she had only had glimpses of.

Hermione knew that if some witch were lucky enough to have all of Harry's love, she wanted that witch to be her.

Today as they escaped from Godrics Hollow, Hermione had realised she was falling in love with Harry. She had been falling for quite some time. She had loved him as a friend, almost as a brother, for six years, but that had changed. She now found him sexy and often the star of her vivid sexual fantasies and equally sexy dreams.

The thought made her smile 'Yes Hermione Jane Granger bookworm and miss know it all had fantasies about her best friend. What would they says if they but only knew.'

Having placed the food on the small table they shared for meals, Hermione reflected on the last conversation they had had earlier in the day.

"So are you missing him?" Harry had asked in the middle of a discussion about their stay at Grimmauld Place.

"Huh! Missing who? Ron?" she had gasped then before she could stop herself "Why the heck would I miss him? Truth is I can't stand the prat. I'm glad he went." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just said.

"What do you mean, you can't stand him?" Harry asked with an odd kind of smile on his face.

She took her time in answering his question, preferring to take a bite of the bacon sandwich she had made up, while she thought through the various answers that popped into her mind.

"Well where to begin. First let's take the first year, when his nasty little comments really upset me and then nearly got me killed by a dam Troll. I know it was all your idea to come looking for me, that prat would have just left me there without a thought.

Then how about second year when he kept telling me I was mental.

Third year oh yes that was the year he treated me like dirt because he thought Crookshanks had eaten his useless rat.

Then there was forth year when he turned against you and tried to get me to do the same. Then he went and spoiled one of the best nights I had ever had, he tried to ruin the first date I ever had.

Fifth year he drove me crazy with his constant arguing and belittling of me at Grimmauld place, then at the Dept' of mysteries, he went and did the very thing we told him not to, he could have got us all killed.

Then there was last year, boy I don't even want to think of how many times he insulted my intelligence with his stupid mouth and bad temper.

How about this year when he's been about as much use as a tooth ache, then he tops it all off by deserting us.

So Harry can you give me any reason for me to like him even a little." Hermione sat back and took another bite from her sandwich.

Harry sat quietly through Hermione's speech on why she could not stand Ron and found himself agreeing with every word she said. "When you put it like that he does sound rather a lot like Malfoy."

"Did you know that everyone thinks you fancy him?" He asked quietly while preparing to duck.

"Me fancy that red headed prat, oh no. No way would I ever fancy some creep who is constantly getting on my nerves and insulting me." She hissed.

"Well seems the way you act around him gives people the idea you more than like him." Harry told her.

"Well if you want the truth Harry, I only tolerate the creep because he is your friend. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even entertain talking to the cretin. In fact if I never saw him again, I doubt I would even give it a thought. As for the way I act around him, well I find his temper a little scary so I try not to show it too much." she answered.

"So is there anyone you do fancy" he asked his smile still in place.

Hermione stared at him and realised he was finally letting her in. she was getting to see a little of the real Harry. The one who wanted to be like all the normal kids of seventeen, he wanted to talk about dates girls and going out and having fun.

"Well there is one guy, but I don't think fancy is the right word. I think the right word would be Love. Yes I can truthfully say I truly love the man." she grinned at his expression.

"Who the heck would that be?" He asked a little too fiercely.

"Tell you what Harry, why don't you sit back and think where I might have had time to be with a fella' get to know him and to fall in love with him. Then you come and let me know" she said as she laughed and went over to her bed.

That conversation had taken place when they had returned from Godrics Hollow. Harry had spent the past two and a half hours standing at the tent entrance. He had looked to be in deep thought; occasionally he would glance over at her and smile.

Hermione could not help but smile as she placed the plates opposite each other "Sorry, it's just bacon sandwiches again tonight Harry, I'm afraid it's all we have left till we do some more shopping."

Harry had a huge grin on his face as he walked over from the entrance. He picked p his plate and chair and placed them along side hers "You don't mind if I sit here tonight." He asked before sitting.

Hermione could feel her face redden. Not only did she not mind but several of her fantasies had started with those very words.

"So this bloke you're in love with, I can't think when you would have had time to spend with anyone other than Ron, or myself. So it has to be one of us and considering what you said about Ron earlier, I don't think for one second that you could be in love with him. That leaves me with just the one possibility, the one I had only dreamed about." Harry paused then leant over and kissed her gently on her lips.

Hermione did not pull back but she did not try to deepen the kiss or to hold onto him as he sat back in his chair.

"What about Ginny?" she asked quietly.

"I broke up with her you know that." Harry replied.

"Why Cho, then Ginny? You never looked at me like you looked at them" it was a simple statement said without any anger.

"Well I never thought you would like me as anything but a friend, you of all the girls must know how dangerous it is to be with me." Harry told her.

"I'm in danger anyway, I've been with you from the start and I'm a mudblood." Hermione's confidence was growing; she could now see that he was looking at her with just a hint of love in his eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I don't give a dam what kind of blood you have. Now that I know how you feel I am not going to hide my feelings." Harry said with a hint of anger.

"Harry I'm quite proud of being a Muggle born witch, and if calling myself mudblood will show that then I will do so happily." she huffed.

"Hermione, I'm not Ron so don't get mad at me, just shut up and let me kiss you." Harry whispered as he drew her toward him.

Harry had no idea just how much Hermione wanted that kiss. It was something she had thought out of her reach, something she could only dream about. If he could have been witness to her daydreams or her erotic nightly dreams he would have been very surprised. In her dreams they did so much more than kiss, but she would not tell him that, not yet anyway.

The kiss they shared was so much better than she had ever imagined it to be, and she had imagined it quite frequently. It was a kiss that started tenderly as they both gently brushed lips then it intensified until she was feeling dizzy. It was a kiss that was the answer to so many of her prayers and dreams. She had no idea how long they kissed, she could not remember how they had ended up lying on one of the beds, but she knew that for now she was in heaven and did not want to leave.

Harry's heart was pounding as he finally got to kiss the lips he had so long yearned to kiss; he had tried to picture Hermione's lips when he had kissed Cho. Even while he loved Ginny, although in a different way, and he had enjoyed kissing her, she had not been Hermione. The one he really wanted. The one he thought fancied Ron and would never fancy him.

'Funny how being so wrong can turn out so right' he thought as he kissed her again.

"Harry did it really take you two and a half hours to work it out."

"No, it only took a minute, but your expressions while you waited for an answer, made it worth the wait"

"Harry."

"Hmmmm."

"Shut up and kiss me again…"


End file.
